1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle storage apparatus, having a rotatable frame which includes a plurality of holders extending radially relative to a central axis, in which the bicycles with their front wheels directed outwards can be fastened and where the frame is surrounded by a wall which comprises a lockable doorway for radially inserting and removing a bicycle. With such a storage apparatus it is possible by means of a protective lockable doorway to prevent bicycles being stolen which are temporarily left behind by users. This storage apparatus can be found at places where there is a large supply of bicycles.
2. State of the Art
A first prior art bicycle storage apparatus, such as is seen in DE-OS 105.950, has radially arranged bicycle holders. A bicycle is inserted with the rear wheel directed towards a central axis, so that the narrower rear part of the bicycle is located near the central axis and the handlebars having the largest cross dimension of the bicycle are located near a position radially extending outwards.
The first prior art storage apparatus is utilized more efficiently than other prior art bicycle lockups, in which the bicycles are stored parallel with each other in concatenated lockup sections, because storing a specific number of bicycles requires a smaller area. In the first prior art bicycle storage apparatus, the width of the handlebars of the bicycles arranged in a circle around the central axis determines the maximum number of bicycles to be stored per unit area. Also of importance, is that the handlebars of the bicycles do not catch or touch one another and remain apart, so that a selected bicycle could be removed radially from the holders.